


Be there.

by chemicalpeace



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: "E ele se apaixonaria por aqueles mesmos olhos escondidos por trás da máscara vermelha e preta, e ele também teria medo de dizer o nome dela porque ela era tão linda e ele era apenas um garoto sem jeito, um gato preto a espreitar as ruas de Paris."Adrien x Marinette // Chat Noir x Ladybug[oneshot]
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 2





	Be there.

I.

“Adrien...”

Existiria um tempo em que ela diria esse nome com um aperto no peito e o coração disparado. Que suas bochechas ficariam rosadas e ela se esqueceria do que estava pensando assim que seu olhar cruzasse com o dele nos corredores da escola. Que ela acharia que jamais seria boa o suficiente para alguém que parecia ser tão perfeito. Ele retribuiria o olhar dela, porque, apesar de não conversarem muito, a cor dos olhos dela o lembrava de um céu azul em um dia ensolarado e ele gostava disso.

E ele se apaixonaria por aqueles mesmos olhos escondidos por trás da máscara vermelha e preta, e ele também teria medo de dizer o nome dela porque ela era tão linda e ele era apenas um garoto sem jeito, um gato preto a espreitar as ruas de Paris. Ele jamais seria suficiente para uma garota que parecia tão perfeita em sua mente, intocável, distante...

Não existiria um dia sequer em que ele não ficaria por horas pensando em Ladybug. Chat não queria ser alguém invisível para ela, sempre tentando fazer com que ela notasse o seu melhor lado mesmo que às vezes isso fosse impossível por serem tão diferentes um do outro.

_Criação e boa sorte. Destruição e má sorte._

Mas por algum motivo seu sorriso se iluminava ao encontrá-la por acaso, ao lutar ao lado dela. Ele sempre percebia, como num sexto sentido, os dias em que ela não estava se sentindo bem e tentava fazer com que Ladybug sorrisse também, apesar daquela garota parecer tão mais séria e mais sensata que ele na maioria das vezes. Chat fazia perguntas porque realmente queria conhecê-la, e talvez tentar entender o porquê de sempre ficar tão agitado quando estava próximo dela.

Como na primeira vez que os dois ficaram sozinhos sobre a torre de Paris.

Os olhos de gato de Chat Noir sempre observavam os mínimos detalhes. Ladybug parecia mais distraída do que o normal, sempre perdida nos próprios pensamentos, como se Chat não fizesse muita diferença ali.

— Quando é o seu aniversário? — era a quinta pergunta que ele fazia naquele dia. Pacientemente, e ainda com um sorriso no rosto, ele esperou que ela acordasse de seu devaneio.

— Como se eu fosse te contar! — Ladybug revirou os olhos e abraçou os joelhos, recostando-se na imensa barra de ferro da torre e olhando para longe, como se aquela fosse uma pergunta verdadeiramente idiota.

Ladybug não estava realmente chateada, mas estava frustrada por não ter conseguido conversar com Adrien naquele dia e não estar indo bem na escola. Ela era do tipo de garota que sempre deixava sua vida real interferir em tudo à sua volta, por mais que tentasse deixar as coisas fluírem. Ela continuou olhando para longe, para além dos prédios de Paris onde as luzes começavam a serem acesas. O horizonte alaranjado já se iniciava a se mesclar com o céu escuro, e isso a fazia se sentir ligeiramente melhor. Um sinal de que logo aquele dia ruim acabaria, do alto da torre Eiffel. Era o seu lugar preferido desde que descobrira que ali não seria incomodada por ninguém.

Até conhecer Chat Noir.

II.

— Meu aniversário é essa semana. Mas não vou te dizer qual dia.

Ela não olhou nos olhos dele ao dizer isso, e continuou mastigando seu croissant de chocolate, fitando o horizonte. Estavam em cima de um prédio na área comercial de Paris dessa vez, e o cheiro de pães frescos das _boulangeries_ chegava até o terraço. Ele sorriu, seus olhos brilhando por ela ainda lembrar do que haviam conversado dias atrás. Mas ainda assim Ladybug não mudava aquele humor indecifrável que Chat Noir tentava a todo custo entender.

— Sabia que você acabaria cedendo — ele disse, ainda sorrindo porque de alguma forma estava se sentindo importante para ela. — Mas qual é o problema de você me dizer o dia?

— Hm... — ela abraçou os joelhos, olhando para cima, onde ele se encontrava debruçado sobre a grade. — É pra você não ficar mais convencido do que está.

Ela viu Chat rir e subir a grade de proteção do prédio, inquieto e feliz. O real motivo não era esse, Ladybug o guardou para si. Era apenas mais um dia comum a se passar: há alguns anos seu aniversário não trazia mais a euforia da infância que ela tanto apreciava porque já não era tão fácil fazer amizades como antigamente. Não havia graça alguma em comemorar sozinha. Ela admitia que gostava de ver como Chat agia quando estava ao redor dela, como cada pequena revelação sobre sua vida fazia os olhos dele brilharem de admiração, mas nem assim resolveu dizer. O sorriso dele se tornou ainda mais largo quando ele parou na frente dela sobre a grade, equilibrando-se como o gato que era, fitando dos olhos azuis curiosos de Ladybug.

— Chat... O que você está...?

Ele estreitou seus olhos de gato e pulou da grade no mesmo instante, desaparecendo de vista.

— Chat!

Num piscar de olhos, Chat havia desaparecido. Do alto do prédio, Ladybug varreu a rua com o olhar, procurando sinais de Chat, mas não havia nada além dos toldos das lojas em seus tons de azul e branco listrado. Assim que ela olhou para o lado, ele estava ali, sentado sobre a grade, como se nunca tivesse saído do lugar.

— Chamou, chérie?

— Você me assustou! — ela disse com a voz carregada de nervosismo, fazendo uma expressão irritada e andando em passos pesados até ele. — Estamos no sexto andar! Você poderia ter se machucado.

Ela mal terminou de falar – já estava em frente a ele, com as bochechas rosadas de raiva – quando Chat segurou sua mão direita com delicadeza, trazendo-a para mais perto. Ele ergueu uma rosa vermelha, retirando os espinhos e colocando-a atrás da orelha de Ladybug.

— Sabia que combinaria perfeitamente com você.

E o modo que ele disse isso, sua voz baixa, sincera e tão diferente do habitual fez o coração dela bater mais rápido sem que ela pudesse evitar. Ladybug tocou a rosa aveludada com a ponta dos dedos, um pouco confusa, olhando diretamente no verde dos olhos dele, meio constrangida por ter se exaltado.

— Você é um idiota... — ela murmurou baixinho, desviando o olhar de repente.

— E você poderia simplesmente agradecer, Ladybug.

O vermelho nas bochechas dela se tornou mais intenso.

— Eu nunca ganhei uma flor, Chat... obrigada — respondeu, mas ainda assim um tanto contrariada.

Ela se sentiu verdadeiramente sem jeito. Sabia que a essa altura já deveria estar completamente corada por isso, por não saber o que fazer além de agradecer. Chat tocou a mão dela novamente, trazendo-a para mais perto ainda e a abraçou, envolvendo-a com os braços de um modo extremamente protetor.

E nesse momento Ladybug conseguiu sentir que o coração dele estava mais disparado que o dela.

_Mil vezes mais._

— Ladybug... eu realmente gosto de você.

Era a primeira vez que Chat falava isso tão abertamente para alguém. Ele não tinha mais como esconder, e sabia que deixar seus sentimentos guardados não faria bem para ele, mesmo que ela acabasse o rejeitando.

— Você mal me conhece... — ela respondeu, sua voz baixa, porém como quem pede desculpas. Ela lançou seus braços sobre os ombros dele, correspondendo ao abraço com delicadeza. Chat enlaçou seus braços na cintura dela e a puxou para cima, tirando-a do chão por alguns instantes e depois se distanciando dela.

— Já não somos mais tão estranhos assim, eu acho — ele riu, um leve rubor persistindo em suas bochechas rosadas enquanto ele desviava o olhar também. — Não quero que você corresponda ou algo do tipo, só... queria te dizer.

Um longo silêncio surgiu entre os dois, enquanto o vento balançava seus cabelos de leve. De certa forma Ladybug já havia imaginado que isso aconteceria. Os dois estavam cada vez mais próximos e confortáveis com a presença um do outro. Mesmo que ela não pudesse dizer o mesmo, Ladybug não deixaria o que ele sentia por ela de lado. Ela sabia que seus melhores dias eram os que encontrava com ele, mesmo que por acaso. Ela sabia que era para ele que ela correria quando estivesse em perigo.

— Chat, você pode vir amanhã também? — ela quebrou o silêncio, tentando soar casual.

— Sabia que você ia ficar com saudades... — ele deu mais um de seus largos sorrisos, ajeitando os cabelos loiros com um ar convencido.

— Acho que poucas coisas são maiores que o seu ego — Ladybug riu, se afastando dele e acenando com a mão. — Até amanhã, Chat.

E a cada dia da semana ele trouxe uma flor diferente para colocar no cabelo dela, sempre antes de se despedirem, para que ela pudesse ganhar uma em seu aniversário. Miósotis, margaridas, violetas, hortênsias, amores-perfeitos e um girassol... E em cada dia seus olhares se encontraram por um longo momento e ela estava tão próxima dele que seus lábios quase se tocaram.

_Quase._

Mas Ladybug se pegou imaginando qual seria o sabor do beijo de Chat Noir mais de uma vez.

III.

Não que ela não quisesse corresponder aos sentimentos dele, o coração dela apenas já pertencia à outra pessoa. Mesmo que Chat deixasse bem claro o seu amor com o passar do tempo, era em Adrien que ela se apoiava. Era o sorriso de Adrien que melhorava magicamente qualquer dia ruim.

E sempre que Chat a encontrava, muitas vezes ficava em silêncio ouvindo-a falar sobre a pessoa que ela gostava. Ele jamais pediria para que Ladybug parasse com aquilo, muito pelo contrário. Ver os olhos dela se iluminarem e o pequeno e tímido sorriso que se formava nos cantos dos lábios dela deixavam seu coração mais leve. Era óbvio que ele gostaria de ser o motivo daquele sorriso, mas se contentava em apenas ser a pessoa que estaria ali para quando ela precisasse.

Em todos os sentidos.

— Eu lembrei de uma coisa...

Ladybug parecia alegre e agitada aquele dia, enquanto sentavam lado a lado na Torre Eiffel numa agradável manhã de domingo em Paris. Eles já estavam acostumados a se encontrar toda semana ali, como se fosse um refúgio que apenas os dois conheciam, e aos poucos Ladybug havia deixado suas defesas fraquejarem contra Chat Noir. Mais do que fazê-la rir e ser uma boa companhia, ela sabia que poderia confiar e contar com ele também.

Ela tirou de uma caixinha de madeira duas miniaturas de porcelana e depositou na mão aberta de Chat.

— São gatos da sorte. Vi na feira de antiguidades chinesa e lembrei de você. A vendedora me garantiu que são únicos — ela disse, sorrindo, mostrando os ideogramas pintados à mão. — Esse aqui traz dinheiro e esse aqui, sorte. Acho que o segundo vai ser mais útil pra você.

Ela sorriu, olhando nos olhos dele, esperando uma reação. Chat deslizou-os pelas mãos, sobre suas luvas pretas, não sabendo bem o que sentir. Jamais havia ganhado um presente de alguém que não fossem seus pais (que normalmente só davam presentes para compensar as ausências na vida dele) ou qualquer coisa comprada pelas pessoas para impressioná-los em suas festas de aniversário. Mas assim, um presente que havia sido comprado exatamente porque combinava com ele, pela garota que ele amava? Nunca.

— Em um deles tem um pequeno defeito, mas nada muito perceptível — ela disse, um pouco sem graça, enquanto ele ainda observava os detalhes das porcelanas, um por um. Faltava uma pequena lasca na orelha do gato branco que ela havia dito que dava sorte.

Chat observou-os sem conseguir dizer alguma coisa coerente e guardou-os na caixa, desejando que tivesse trago algo para ela também, algo que a fizesse sentir o mesmo que ele estava sentindo agora.

— Obrigado, Ladybug — ele sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela, abraçando-a de repente, o mais forte que podia. Chat inspirou o perfume dela, um cheiro agradável e nostálgico, seus olhos fechados como se quisesse guardar aquele momento precioso. Ladybug sentiu o coração disparar no peito, causando uma dor que ela já havia sentido antes. A mesma dor que ela sentia ao olhar para Adrien, ao pensar em Adrien.

Ela encarou por um longo tempo o céu azul e as nuvens brancas enquanto ele ainda a abraçava, os cabelos claros dele roçando seu rosto.

Seria possível se apaixonar por duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo?

IV.

Ladybug passou a sonhar com Chat Noir quase todas as noites.

Nem sempre ela conseguia se lembrar do sonho, como também não conseguia descobrir o que realmente sentia por Chat Noir. Era um turbilhão de emoções misturadas que ela não fazia ideia de como controlar ou decifrar. Ela tinha certeza de que algo diferente do que sentia por Adrien, mas existia uma coisa em comum: ela sempre ficava mais feliz por estar perto dos dois. E ao estar perto de Adrien ela tinha uma certeza a mais, a de que ela não estava simplesmente apaixonada. Marinette amava Adrien desde que se conheceram há três anos, e no fundo ela sabia que ele estava ciente disso.

Mas provavelmente o coração dele já pertencia a outra pessoa.

Do mesmo modo que ela se sentia em relação a Chat Noir.

“Que irônico”, ela pensou, enquanto voltava de uma entrega que havia feito para a boulangerie de seus pais. O número de pedidos havia aumentado no final do ano, então ela havia se oferecido para ajudar e tirar um descanso dos estudos. Deslizando com seus patins pelo acostamento, ela não prestou muita atenção no que vinha à sua frente – tudo o que ela pôde prestar atenção era em Adrien, sorrindo e correndo de encontro a ela. Um segundo depois ela estava no chão com os joelhos ralados e sem saber direito o que tinha acontecido.

— Você está bem, Mari? — Adrien a pegou pela mão, erguendo-a do chão. Marinette soltou uma reclamação de dor, mas confirmou com a cabeça.

— Não foi nada demais, acho que me distraí — ela murmurou, segurando a mão machucada que ela havia usado para amortecer a queda. — Mas posso colocar a culpa em você se quiser — completou em tom de brincadeira.

Marinette se sentou no meio-fio, começando a tirar os patins, mas Adrien a interrompeu, abaixando-se de costas para a ela.

— Vem aqui, eu te levo pra casa.

Em alguns minutos eles estavam voltando para a casa de Marinette. Ela segurava com força nos ombros de Adrien, sentindo os músculos se tensionarem sob a camiseta com o esforço que ele fazia. Ela descansou a cabeça ali, seu coração mais disparado do que nunca, querendo que aquele momento durasse bem mais do que os cinco minutos até sua casa.

Eles entraram pela porta dos fundos e foram direto para o quarto de Marinette. Adrien se sentiu um pouco constrangido pois era a primeira vez que entrava ali, mas não havia tempo para se sentir envergonhado. Marinette já havia o visitado várias vezes e conhecia seu quarto como ninguém.

— Você tem algum tipo de kit de primeiros socorros? — ele perguntou, assim que a deixou confortavelmente sobre a cadeira.

— Na última gaveta, perto da porta — Marinette respondeu enquanto fitava o joelho ralado e os pequenos rastros de sangue que havia ali.

Adrien trouxe a pequena maleta branca, tirando de dentro álcool e algodão.

— Preciso desinfetar — ele murmurou, sentando-se de pernas cruzadas sobre o tapete.

— Vai doer?

— Um pouco, eu acho.

No momento em que ele encostou o algodão gelado ela mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo ainda mais dor do que antes.

— Você está chorando... — Adrien não conseguiu se conter e riu baixinho.

— Não estou — franzindo as sobrancelhas numa expressão séria, os olhos dela estavam visivelmente cheios de lágrimas.

— Está sim — ele continuou rindo e ergueu a mão para limpar uma lágrima que escorrera pela bochecha dela, apesar do esforço que ela fazia para esconder. — Não lembro como é a dor de ralar os joelhos, acho que isso não acontece comigo desde os dez anos.

— Vai continuar rindo de mim? — ela afastou os cabelos claros dele da testa, segurando-os levemente entre os dedos. — Você pode ter a má sorte de cair na próxima vez se continuar fazendo isso. E não vai ser sem querer.

— O que você vai fazer? — ele subiu as mãos para as coxas dela e se ergueu até ficar seus rostos ficarem a poucos centímetros um do outro.

Marinette entreabriu os lábios mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Observava a expressão confusa de Adrien e sentia o calor das mãos dele em suas pernas, sem saber que dentro dele o coração disparava tão rápido naquele momento que ele mal se lembrou de como respirar. Logo depois ele se afastou, percebendo que havia ido longe demais. Os olhos úmidos dela estavam assustados e esperançosos ao mesmo tempo.

— Meus curativos dão pro gasto — ele emendou, depois de um pequeno silêncio incômodo que a deixou um pouco corada. — Não prefere que eu chame os seus pais?

— Não, eles estão muito ocupados hoje. Não foi nada demais, melhor não acabar atrapalhando o trabalho deles — ela suspirou, jogando-se contra a cadeira e olhando para o alto, visivelmente cansada e confusa. — Obrigada, Adrien.

Ele se levantou, olhando ao redor para se lembrar mais tarde dos detalhes de onde estivera. No quarto de Marinette não existia surpresa alguma, cheio de tons de rosa e decoração alegre que ele imaginou que haveria por lá. A luz entrava pela janela, que aberta mostrava o céu azul claro de Paris, iluminando suavemente o lugar. Acima do monitor, sobre a mesa, havia um painel com várias fotos, ingressos de cinema e de shows que Marinette tinha ido. Pelo visto várias coisas que eram importantes para ela estavam ali, inclusive sete pequenos fragmentos de flores, já secas, presas com tachinhas douradas.

A primeira era uma pétala de rosa.

A segunda, miosótis que pareciam ter sido mantidos sob pressão em algum livro, como todas as outras em sequência. Margaridas, violetas, hortênsias, amores-perfeitos e um pequeno girassol.

Era uma sequência que ele se lembrava como se fosse ontem.

Adrien não conseguia mais tirar os olhos do quadro, mesmo que a primeira coisa que tinha dito para si mesmo fosse “mantenha a calma”. Marinette permanecia de olhos fechados, recostada sobre a cadeira, alheia ao que acontecia com ele bem à sua frente. Suando frio, Adrien desviou o olhar dali. Como conhecia flores muito bem, não havia sido por coincidência que resolvera presentear Ladybug com suas preferidas.

— Marinette... — a voz dele tremeu um pouco, enquanto milhares de lembranças distintas tomavam lugar em seus pensamentos. Ela piscou, encarando-o.

— O que foi?

Por alguns instantes Adrien pensou se poderia perguntar qual era a história daquelas flores secas e se ela perceberia suas intenções, e então desistiu.

— Você machucou sua mão também, não foi? Posso ver?

Ela estendeu a mão direita para ele, mostrando o leve arranhão que o asfalto tinha causado quando ela tentou amortecer a queda.

— Esse não foi nada, não precisa se preocupar...

Ele pegou a mão dela, parecendo quente e pequena entre as dele, que tremiam um pouco. Adrien limpou o machucado sobre a palma da mão com o algodão, olhando para os dedos finos e longos de artista que ela possuía, evitando encará-la de novo. Sua mente estava a mil por hora, tentando processar probabilidades em que ela teria ganhado aquelas flores de outra pessoa, de algum namorado, enquanto ainda tentava se acalmar para que ela não notasse nada de errado. Apesar de tudo ele não ousaria perguntar. Não teria coragem. A verdade estava ali mesmo, à sua frente, como um cartaz em letras garrafais.

Marinette era Ladybug.

Após fazer o pequeno curativo, sem pensar duas vezes, ele virou a palma da mão dela para baixo e Marinette pôde sentir um beijo sobre os nós de seus dedos. Os lábios dele permaneceram ali, enquanto dessa vez seus olhares se cruzaram por um tempo longo até demais. Adrien estava desejando mais do que tudo que no fundo ela pudesse ver o amor de Chat Noir em seus olhos.

Nenhum dos dois pôde dizer alguma coisa naquele momento. O que estava acontecendo ali era intenso demais para que pudesse ser descrito em palavras. Quando achou que já era suficiente, Adrien se levantou, fazendo menção de se despedir. Ele manteria o segredo dela guardado.

— Mais cuidado da próxima vez, chérie.

Adrien percebeu que havia soado mais como Chat Noir do que com ele mesmo, mas ela não notaria isso. Ele se inclinou sobre ela na cadeira, suas mãos em cada lado do encosto, deixando-a imóvel ali e depositando um beijo no canto dos lábios dela, se afastando em seguida.

E mesmo depois que ele foi embora, Marinette continuou olhando para o teto, sem saber o que pensar. O calor dos lábios dele se recusava a desaparecer e ela passou delicadamente a ponta dos dedos ali, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de toda a dor que ainda sentia.

V.

Depois desse episódio ele continuaria a lembrar por muito tempo das flores no quadro, cuidadosamente alinhadas na ordem que Chat havia presenteado-a. Estudar em seu quarto com Marinette não tinha mais o mesmo sentido. A maior parte do tempo ele se concentrava nos olhos azuis dela ao invés da matéria que ela estava explicando, tentava bolar planos e saídas para um dia poder contar a ela toda a verdade. Em breve os dois teriam que prestar o vestibular, mas Adrien continuava distraído do resto do mundo quando estava na presença dela.

Como sempre acontecera quando estava com Ladybug.

— Adrien...?

Ele piscou, encarando a expressão confusa de Marinette e sorrindo sem jeito.

— Você não está mesmo prestando atenção, não é?

Ele olhou para o livro que tinha em mãos, sem saber como havia chegado naquela página, sem se lembrar de ter aberto o livro. Simplesmente não dava mais. Ele não conseguia se concentrar em nada se ela estivesse por perto.

— Posso pegar alguma coisa pra comer, Mari? — ele se levantou bruscamente, dizendo a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça para poder respirar um pouco. — Prometo que não vou demorar.

Logo assim que ele saiu Marinette apoiou o rosto entre as mãos, pensativa. O som dos passos pesados dele ainda ecoava pelo corredor. Com certeza Adrien estava incomodado com alguma coisa já havia algum tempo. Ele havia mudado com ela completamente, e ela gostava disso, mas ao mesmo tempo gostaria de entender o que havia acontecido entre os dois desde aquela tarde em seu quarto.

Marinette olhou à sua volta, para o cômodo com detalhes cinzas que ela passara a conhecer tão bem quanto o seu. Já estava costumada à calmaria da casa enorme de Adrien, de como o vento entrava pelas janelas e balançava as cortinas, das várias fotos que ele mantinha em molduras douradas, da estampa do edredom e da maciez do tapete sob seus pés, de como aquele lugar parecia ser assombrado pela solidão que ele demonstrava sentir.

Enquanto Adrien ainda demorava na cozinha, ela se levantou e se pôs a olhar as fotos nos porta-retratos, mesmo que ela já as tivesse visto antes em outras ocasiões. Em todas ele já era adolescente, talvez com quinze anos ou mais, e ela podia perceber como o Adrien de dezoito anos estava diferente. Em uma das fotos os dois estavam juntos, segurando o prêmio de uma feira de ciências da escola, mais novos e menos preocupados com os problemas da vida. Ela tocou a foto com a ponta dos dedos, nostálgica, se demorando um pouco no rosto sorridente de Adrien. O sorriso que ela sempre quis que fosse apenas para ela, o sorriso que ela aprendeu a compartilhar com as outras pessoas.

Lembrando-a que tinha medo de dizer o que sentia para Adrien e estragar tudo de vez.

Uma pequena caixa de madeira se destacava atrás da impressora, sobre a mesa do computador, algo que ela nunca tinha visto até então. Parecia velha, fora do contexto, como uma antiguidade em um museu contemporâneo. Uma fita desgastada dizia “fotografias” na tampa, e Marinette não pensou duas vezes antes de pegá-la nas mãos e ver o seu conteúdo. Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto ao encontrar as raras fotos de Adrien criança, seus cabelos parecendo ainda mais loiros que o normal, com uma felicidade no olhar tão intensa que ela se perguntou se ele sempre fora assim tão encantador. Distraída e feliz com a descoberta, ela continuou observando uma por uma, até perceber que ali não havia apenas fotos. Debaixo de várias polaroids de Adrien em um parque de diversões gigantesco havia dois familiares enfeites de porcelana, dois gatos brancos com uma das patas levantadas, cada um com um ideograma chinês que ela pôde compreender sem esforço.

Eram lindos, claramente feitos artesanalmente. Marinette virou os enfeites nas mãos, mas seu sorriso se esvaiu no segundo em que lembrou que havia presenteado Chat Noir com dois idênticos àqueles. E na orelha do gato gordinho e sorridente, ironicamente com o ideograma de “sorte”, ela encontrou o mesmo defeito que a vendedora a havia alertado.

“Existe um pequeno defeito mas são únicos, antiguidades feitas à mão e muito valiosos” ela dissera.

_Únicos._

Suas mãos tremeram e se fecharam sobre a porcelana para impedir que caísse e se quebrasse. Adrien voltou da cozinha com uma bandeja de sanduíches no momento em que ela ainda estava muito chocada para dizer alguma coisa, agir ou esconder que havia mexido em algo sem a permissão dele. Adrien olhava da expressão assustada de Marinette para a caixa aberta e para os enfeites na mão dela, parecendo petrificado.

— ...Chat?

E o que mais doeu foi a voz dela, um sussurro magoado, triste, ao mesmo tempo incrédulo, como se quisesse que ele negasse tudo aquilo, fingisse que era uma brincadeira, uma peça que Chat havia pregado nela por pura diversão. Mas os olhos dele, o modo como ele deixou a bandeja lentamente sobre a mesa, se recusou a respondê-la e se recusou a olhar para ela enquanto procurava o que dizer acabou denunciando tudo.

— Você não deveria ter visto isso.

Adrien passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente, deixando-os para trás. Tenso, ele acabou soando rude sem querer, como se fosse se sentir melhor em colocar a culpa nela, por ela estar vendo algo que ele não havia autorizado. Marinette ainda tremia, sua cabeça latejando de dor, desesperada por respostas. Era como se todas peças do quebra-cabeça se juntassem ao mesmo tempo, deixando-a atordoada e perdida.

E agora entendia o porquê de ele ter mudado tanto em relação a ela.

Ao menos uma reação era necessária naquele momento. Alguns passos a levaram até ele, enquanto ela segurava as porcelanas com força contra o peito, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

— As flores... — ela sussurrou, soluçando em seguida. — Você as viu no meu quarto. E tem agido estranho comigo desde aquele dia. Você sempre soube, Adrien. Você... você me enganou esse tempo todo!

— Eu não sabia o que fazer! — ele praticamente gritou, mas se arrependeu disso, pedindo desculpas. Adrien cruzou os braços, esfregando as mãos neles como se estivesse com frio, com medo de olhar nos olhos dela. — Você gosta de mim, não do Chat. O Chat sou eu, somos a mesma pessoa com personalidades distintas. Como Chat Noir eu posso ser mais... eu mesmo. Não preciso ter tanto cuidado, não sou admirado por você. Entende agora porque eu nunca pude corresponder aos seus sentimentos? Aí sim eu estaria mentindo pra você, escondendo de você que eu sou o Chat. E você nunca sentiu nada por ele.

— Isso não é verdade, Adrien... — ela murmurou tão baixo que foi mais para si mesma. Tudo ainda era tão recente e confuso que ela não tinha como descrever o que sentia por Chat Noir, apenas sabia que era intenso e recíproco.

A mágoa que estava estampada no rosto dela o fazia se sentir ainda pior, mas as últimas palavras reacenderam a pequena chama de esperança que Chat sempre havia mantido. Sua respiração falhou quando ele se aproximou dela, com medo que ela se afastasse ou fugisse, mas ela continuou ali, com suas lágrimas silenciosas, olhando-o nos olhos.

— Marinette, me desculpa, _por favor_ , mas eu não sabia o que fazer, nunca soube. De qualquer modo eu estava adiando algo que sabia que iria acontecer um dia. E eu ainda não sei lidar com o que acontece entre nós dois.

“Nós dois”.

Ela secou algumas lágrimas insistentes com a manga do casaco, sua voz ainda trêmula e instável:

— Eu sei o que Chat sente pela Ladybug. Você também sabe que ela deixou de vê-lo como amigo faz tempo. Mas você, Chat, nunca mais quis conversar sobre isso. E eu tinha medo que você acabasse se afastando, achei que tivesse desistido de mim — desviando o olhar para o chão, ela segurou as mãos juntas para impedir que continuassem tremendo. Estava desesperada por uma palavra de conforto, por pelo menos um indício que as coisas entre eles não desandariam como ela temia.

E ela ouviu uma risada triste, quando Adrien se aproximou alguns passos e se apoiou na mesa do computador, também desviando o olhar.

— Eu nunca quis me afastar de você, Mari, eu nem ao menos sei como ficar longe de você. Só que chegou um momento em que o Chat desistiu de tentar.

Ela finalmente ergueu os olhos azuis úmidos por trás dos cílios escuros, e não se lembrou de como respirar quando Adrien se colocou na frente dela, retribuindo o olhar fixamente.

— Chat ama você, Marinette. Adrien ama você.

Tirando os enfeites da mão dela, ele colocou-os visivelmente sobre uma prateleira, como se significasse que não precisaria esconder coisa alguma dela novamente. Adrien beijou essa mesma mão, demorando-se ao olhar no fundo dos olhos de Marinette, onde algumas lágrimas insistiam em cair apesar do esforço dela para contê-las. 

— Eu amo você.

Essas últimas palavras, que ele disse em voz baixa, foram as últimas que ela ouviu antes que ele a beijasse pela primeira vez. Ele repetiu as mesmas palavras ao secar as lágrimas dela, de novo e de novo, até que ela começasse a sorrir. Ele deixou que ela se acalmasse em seus braços, deslizando as mãos pelos cabelos escuros enquanto ela mantinha os olhos fechados, inspirando o cheiro tão familiar de Adrien.

Ela sentiu que poderia ficar assim por muito tempo.

E foi o que aconteceu.

VI.

— Adrien...

O leve tremor na voz dela ainda existia, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Sob a luz de um abajour, no quarto silencioso de Marinette, ele a observava em silêncio. Adrien não se lembrava de já ter se sentido assim antes. Com outras garotas havia sempre o desejo e nada mais. Na manhã seguinte não restaria nada além da lembrança do calor que um corpo havia compartilhado com o seu.

E, no fundo, ele sabia que com Marinette jamais poderia ser assim.

O barulho das gotas de chuva era o único som que eles podiam ouvir naquele momento. As roupas molhadas foram descartadas aos poucos. Os dois haviam sido pegos de surpresa por uma chuva de verão no final da tarde, e o que não passava de uma brincadeira entre eles acabou se tornando algo mais sério quando começaram a se beijar, Adrien pressionando-a contra a parede do quarto enquanto se livrava da blusa encharcada.

Ele acariciou o rosto dela de leve, seus dedos afastando os resquícios de gotas de chuva, e quando ela abriu os olhos ele se sentiu mergulhado de novo naquele céu claro. As mãos dela subiram pelos braços e o pescoço dele, trazendo-o para mais perto e aquecendo-se contra o calor da pele dele. Quando seus lábios se tocaram de novo, ávidos e apressados, Marinette sabia que dessa vez não conseguiria se contentar com apenas os beijos dele. Estava cada vez mais desesperada para tê-lo por inteiro, para ter mais um pouco do que ele oferecia – estar nos braços dele era como estar em um porto seguro depois de uma tempestade. A barba por fazer roçava seu ombro enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço e descia aos poucos, saboreando a pele arrepiada de frio. Ela suspirou com os olhos fechados, suas mãos se fechando nos cabelos claros e macios de Adrien e não fez nada para impedir quando ele desceu os lábios para o decote de seu sutiã, demorando-se um longo tempo antes que ela arqueasse as costas para abrir a fenda, deixando a alça deslizar por seu ombro.

Em um piscar de olhos eles haviam encontrado o caminho para a cama dela, sem lembrar de afastar os lençóis. Marinette se arrepiou ao tocar o corpo dele, completamente exposto e vulnerável para ela, a ponta de seus dedos demorando-se sobre a pele do pescoço e peito dele, sentindo os músculos dos braços. No momento em que seus olhares se encontraram eles sabiam que desejavam o mesmo, sem sombra de dúvida. Adrien e seu rosto corado, os cabelos bagunçados e os olhos verdes maliciosos que a faziam se lembrar completamente de Chat Noir. Os lábios rosados dela expressavam um leve sorriso, enquanto seus cabelos escuros estavam soltos, emoldurando-lhe o rosto.

Cada toque dela era como uma corrente elétrica, um choque que o deixava mais e mais excitado, necessitado e faminto.

— Você é... incrivelmente linda.

Ele riu porque isso soou realmente idiota, além de óbvio, e ela conseguiu se controlar para não esconder com os braços a sua pele nua. Não podia negar que já havia sonhado e fantasiado com isso várias vezes, e a realidade parecia muito mais embaraçosa do que havia imaginado. Desistindo de desviar o olhar, ela prendeu-o com os braços, deixando-os lado a lado nos ombros dele. Seus lábios úmidos formaram outro beijo, agora mais lento e decidido, como se ela experimentasse-o minuciosamente.

Marinette fechou os olhos, e sabia que ele era tudo o que ela mais desejava. Suas respirações se tornaram ofegantes, quase em uníssono. Ele a abraçou com força, sussurrando em seu ouvido as três palavras que ele jamais se cansaria de dizer, que pareceram ecoar pelo silêncio do quarto.

As únicas testemunhas sendo as sete flores, já secas, que Chat Noir havia dado para Ladybug.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente em 24/10/2016. Ver perfil para mais notas.


End file.
